I Love You
by Sapphire Jade Eyes
Summary: Jesse hadn't meant to utter those three forbidden words. And whilst they were true, and he knew that Beca reciprocated those feelings, he also knew how hard it would be to say them in return, and he didn't want to put her through that. So when he murmured the words into her hair during movie-cation one night, he didn't quite know what to expect. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Jesse

**I Love You**

**Chapter 1**

Jesse hadn't meant to say those three little words. Or at least, not yet. After all, he had known he loved Beca Mitchell for a long time now, but he also knew that Beca wasn't ready yet to say the words in return. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Beca loved him, but he also knew that recognizing the fact would be hard for her. She may have let all her walls down, but that didn't mean she wasn't still afraid.

So when Jesse accidentally murmured the words, "I love you," As they were lying in his bed, watching Titanic, all he wanted to do was snatch the words back, but unfortunately for him, that was impossible. Jesse sighed, remembering the way Beca had stiffened in his arms, reaching out and pausing the movie, and then fleeing the room with the excuse of a Bella's rehearsal.

Jesse moaned, holding his head in his hands as he wondered how long it would take for Beca to look at him again. He wasn't sure he could handle the separation for too long, but Jesse knew if he had any hope of getting Beca back she would need her time and space to bury herself in her mixes and work through her emotions.

The worst part for Jesse was that he meant it when he had said he loved her. He loved the way he was the only one Beca let down her walls for, he loved the way Beca got this small frown whenever she was working on a new mix, and he loved the way he was the only one she ever showed unfinished mixes to. Jesse loved the way Beca's lavender shampoo smelt and the way she laughed at his dorky antics but Jesse knew she loved them. But most of all, he loved _Beca_. He loved everything about her, both the good and the bad.

And that was what made the possibility of losing her so horrifying to him. Jesse sighed as he checked his phone. Nothing.

Jesse sure as hell hoped it wouldn't take Beca too long to realize she loved him back.


	2. Beca

**I Love You**

**Chapter 2**

Beca knew she loved Jesse. She had known for a while, now, ever since she had gotten sick a few months ago. Jesse made her homemade soup and laid in bed with her all day, watching movies and keeping her entertained, and all Beca could think was _'God I love this nerd'_ And from then on it was only a matter of coming to terms with the fact.

Beca had never been in love before. Before she kissed Jesse at Lincoln Center last season, she'd never even kissed anyone. So when she came to this revelation, she got scared. In fact, she remembered saying something along the lines of, "Oh, shit,"

Beca smiled as she remembered Jesse frown at her in confusion, and then shrug it off as another one of her weird quirks. But despite knowing that she loved her dorky nerd of a boyfriend, actually saying the words turned out to be a lot harder than she originally anticipated.

Beca sighed, running a hand through her hair as she remembered Jesse murmuring to her that he loved her. She had opened her mouth to say the words in return, but nothing had come out, and looking up into Jesse's eyes, Beca saw the badly hidden hurt there, as well as horror at what he'd just said. After four attempts at the words, Beca had given up, escaping the room with some feeble excuse she couldn't even remember anymore.

Beca picked her phone up for the eighth time since she'd returned to her dorm, trying to decide whether she should ring Jesse, and if she did, what she would say.

"Aagh!" Beca shouted at the wall in frustration. What she really wanted to do was hurry over to Jesse's dorm, throw herself into his arms and whisper the words back, but as usual she was over thinking things. After all, that was a major commitment. _'You didn't just tell everybody that you loved him or her,'_ Beca thought bitterly, thinking of her parents, '_Love is a promise that is all too often broken,'_

But if Beca asked herself whether she honestly believed Jesse capable of hurting her the same way her father had hurt Beca's mother, then her answer was no. Beca trusted Jesse with her life, and she couldn't imagine him cheating on her, ever.

It was this conclusion that found Beca at Jesse's door, looking into his warm brown eyes.

"Listen, Beca, I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean-Well, I did mean it, but I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I don't mind if you're not ready to say it, yet," Jesse said awkwardly.

"Jesse, listen, I've been thinking, and I've realized that I-" Beca began, but Jesse cut her off.

"Don't worry, it's okay. I get it if you want to break up with me," He said, sadness and pain welling in his eyes.

"Wait-What?" Beca asked, confused as to where Jesse had gotten that.

"You were going to say you want to break up with me, right?" Jesse asked sadly, a bit of confusion and hope beginning to show.

"No, you dork, I was trying to tell you I love you," Beca groaned, and before she realized what was happening Jesse had pulled her to him and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, too, Beca. I love you so much it hurts me," Jesse murmured between kisses. Beca responded by tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling Jesse closer to her.

"Hey Jesse, what's with all the-Oh, hi Beca," Benji announced loudly as he came towards the dorm room, covering his eyes, "Just let me grab my sweater… Okay, got it, carry on, now," Benji muttered, waiting till he was at the open door to run down the hall. Beca laughed, slightly mortified as she rested her head on Jesse's chest.

"Well that was a mood killer," She murmured embarrassedly.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Movication time?" Jesse suggested, gesturing to his bed.

"You're on," Beca smiled and followed him inside.


End file.
